


Band AU

by TheGoodKindOfNerdy



Category: Olympus - Fandom, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bowling For Soup, Competition, F/M, M/M, Nothing Left to say, Wills a jerk, band au, but the McShizzle saves nico, enjoy, high high school never ends, imagine dragons, ineshot, leo and nico, the seven and nico are in a band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodKindOfNerdy/pseuds/TheGoodKindOfNerdy
Summary: To celebrate defeating Gaea and finally having the camp fully restored, the camps having a sing off. Will harassed nico and Leo saves him McShizzle style. Leico fluff. The other seven know abouts it. The seven and nico form a band. Called Heroes Of Olympus.





	Band AU

Nico smiled and curled up next to will who wrapped his arm around him. I glared at will, hoping to burn a hole in his back. He notices and glared right back. Hazel clears her throat and I turn. 

We were around the campfire early today. Chiron wanted to discuss something. 

I was sitting uncomfortably next to will and nico when Chiron cleared his throat. 

"So, campers. To celebrate destroying Gaea and her army and now having the camp fully restored, we are having a campfire sing-off!" Cheers from around as Chiron trotted around the fire. This actually sounded a little cool. 

"You can do solo, duet or groups. You can write your own song or sing a song already made. Any campers not participating will, with Mr. D and I, vote for the winner/winning group. Whoever wins gets off of chores for the whole month and gets to go on the next quest." Louder cheers. I smiled. This sounded really cool. I don't want to brag or anything but I can play a few instruments and sing pretty decent. 

Annabeth hit my shoulder. "WE SHOULD DO A BAND!!!" Percy nodded and so did hazel. "Like it could be us, the seven. Our band name could be, uh. I know! Heroes of Olympus!!!" Annabeth was jumping up and down now. 

Frank leaned in. "Who would sing?" He asked. Jason raised his hand. "I. I can sing. A little." Piper squealed and squeezed his arm. "Lemme hear!!" She yelled. The rest of us seven nodded. 

Jason blushed and looked at the ground. Slowly he started singing. "Lately I've been. I've been losing sleep. Dreaming about the things that we could be. But baby ive been. I've been praying hard. Said no more counting dollars well be counting stars." He looked up, redder than ever. 

I applauded and so did annebth. Piper squealed as Percy high fives him. I whistled. He laughed. "Guys I sing like any normal person." He said. 

I frowned and summoned the brick from my pouch. I threw it athim and he looked at me. "Why the /hell/ do you have a brick in there?" He asked, holding his head. I shrugged, smiling. 

Annabeth squealed again. "Okay I know Percy plays the guitar. I could maybe be a bak up singer?" We all nodded and she smiled. We've heard annabeth before. She wasn't Taylor swift but she was good. 

"Who plays drums?" She asked. I stood up immediately. I laughed and sat down. "Uh. Yeah I do. One of the foster homes I stayed in had a drum set and I kinda played with it." 

Annabeth nodded. "Hazel could be bass. If he doesn't know how well get her lessons. Frank triangle. Piper second bass." We all smiled in agreement. She put her fist in the center and we all added ours in a huge fist bump. Then we all "exploded" our hands and yelled "Heroes of Olympus!" 

Nico leaned into our little circle, away from Will. "Hey whatcha guys doing for the song off?" He asked, shooting me a look. I bit my lip and turned. I dunno why but something about Nico always made me flush. I had told the other seven about It and they said it was a crush. They all were scheming to help with the break up of "Solangelo" for me. 

"We're doing a band." I said, feeling my ears redden. I could feel Will's gaze but ignored it. Nico smiled. "I'm not doing anything. I wanted to but I don't want to alone." 

Annabeth's eyes widened and she looked at me. I slowly shook my head no while she nodded. "You could play the drums with Leo! I mean, we might do a complicated song and he could be on one side, you on the other." Nico smiled and turned to me. 

"Yeah. That could work. It be fun. But I'd need lessons." Nico said. Before I could say anything, piper butted in. "Leo will help." I widened my eyes in frustration and looked at them all. Piper and annabeth smiled. 

Nico turned. "Could you?" He asked. I bit my lip and turned. "Yeah totally! Just stop by bunker nine any time." I said, trying to hide my flushed cheeks. And before Hazel blankly pointed it out I knew what was happening. 

"Uh, Leo? Your nose is on fire." I nodded and willed it too stop. Nico was suppressed a smile. 

Annabeth smiled and clapped her hands. "Great! We have all the band members! We don't need /any/ more." She said, emphasizing any. She glared at Will. Either Nico didn't notice or he chose to ignore it. 

Will grabbed nicos arm and they walked off, hand in hand. Once they were gone I turned to them. 

"DAFUQ GUYS?" I yelled. Piper and annabeth smiled as Jason and Percy laughed. Hazel but her lip to stop smiling while Frank made the weirdest expression between smiling and laughing. 

"We're just helping with the love of your life~" Percy said in a high pitched voice. Piper punched him. "What was that? Are you mocking me?" She asked. Percy's eyes widened but he smiled. He stood up and ran behind me. I laughed as I judo flipped him over my shoulder onto the ground. Piper attack him, punching him but in a friend way. 

They only stopped when Jason pulled piper off. "Hey pipes." He kissed her on the lips. We all groaned. "Get a room!" I yelled. 

Suddenly a scream could be heard from through-out the camp. "WILL STOP!!!!" The seven of us looked at each other and before I knew what was happening I stood up and was running towards the noise. I could feel them following me. 

I ran up to the Hades cabin and saw Nico was pressed against a wall, Will holding his arms above his head and standing on his toes. He was smothering him in a kiss. I stood frozen, unsure of what to do. I could see Nico struggling to get out of the grasp. 

I ran up and pulled Will off Nico. Then I punched him. "What the crap Will? That's sexual harassment!" I tried to stay calm but I could feel my hair smoking. Will glared at me. 

"You stay out of this! It's got nothing to do with you!" He shouted. Suddenly Nico spoke from behind him. "Actually considering what you just said, it sorta does." He said, mockingly. 

I smirked and crossed my arms. Will tried to punch me but I dodge and grabbed it. I then flipped him over my back. I put my foot on top of him as he groaned. 

I leaned close to his face and grwled. "Dot mess with me." I said. Then I smiled and stood up. "Cos you know I'm the McShizzle baby!!!" 

Annabeth laughed and Chiron trite over. "Mr Valdez. Attacking another camper?" He said. I straighten. "He-uh. He was sexually harassing Nico." Chiron glared at will. "I'll have a talk with him. Solace. Follow me." Will groaned as he stood up. He glared at me then flipped me off. I just wiggled my eyebrows. 

Nico looked at me. "Uh thanks Leo!" He looked at his feet. "I was breaking up with him and then he grabbed my arms and he. He was talking about how it was your fault and stuff. I-he-I don't know." He dropped his head in his hand. I patted his back. 

"Yo. It's okay. Just go sleep and we'll practice drums tomorrow." I said calmly. He looked up and smiled. Suddenly I remembered the others. I cleared my throat and straightened. "Uh." Nico said. He nodded. And walked back to his cabin. 

Piper did this little dance of stomping her feet in place and squealing. Annabeth jumped up and down while Jason and Percy fist bumped. Frank smiled with hazel. 

I rolled my eyes. "What sing are we gonna do?" I asked. Annabeth snapped her fingers. "I'll figure that out later." 

\---next morning---  
Percy's POV. 

"I FIGURED OUT WHICH SKNG TO DO. I FIGUR--- ACK!!" Annabeth tripped over a log as she ran up to us. She balanced on my shoulder. She looked t the group, me, frank, Hazel, Jason and Piper. Leo was teaching Nico how to play the drums in bunker nine. 

I kissed her forehead. "What's the song?" I asked. She spun in a circle then jumped. "Teenagers by My Chemical Romance! Think about it! I mean the song talks about how teenagers are dangerous and different. That's us!!! Plus I looked into it and the chords for guitar, bass and drums are easy. The song lyrics repeat two so its not that hard."

Piper nodded. Jason smiled. "I already know the words." Annabeth leaned on my shoulder. "I learned some background words I could add but make it sound the same. So everyone, lets get to practice! I'm going to Bunker Nine to tell Leo and Niiiccccoooo~~~" she sung nico name. We all smiled. 

Piper sighed. "Those two were made for each other!" I rolled my eyes. "Don't get all Aphrodite on us." I said. Piper nodded. We all seperated to go learn out chords, the whole camp was loud with music and songs as lots of us were participating. 

Leo's POV. 

I sat down on the stool, motioning for Nico to come and look. I pointed to certain drums, naming which type they were. I showed his a few little drum riffs he could do and got off the stool so he could try. He hit a few drums then sped up. I smiled as he played the riff faster than I had showed him. He finished and smiled. 

Suddenly annabeth popped her head in. "Guys! We're doing teenagers by MCR!!! Kay bye~" she sang. 

Nico looked at me. "I love My Chemical Romance. I know the beat by heart. Wait just lemme." 

He turned on the stool and hit a few pads testing the noise. Then he went out, playing a rythm that sounded exactly like beat for Teenagers. 

I smiled. "Hey can you show me that?" I asked, leaning over his shoulder to see. I saw his ear redden and smiled. 

He nodded slowly and hit a few pads. I grabbed the drum sticks and made him scoot a little on the seat so we could both sit. He blushed even harder and I did too, now realizing how close we were. I copied the notes he showed me. 

After a few hours we had the whole song down. I smiled and high fives him as we left Bunker Nine. "You did awesome man!" I said. Nico smiled, and I noticed how rare that was. I almost never really saw him smile. Ever. His hotness level went up like ten times when he smiled. Wait. Hotness level. Nick was hot? Okay. I'm not denying it. I'm realizing how much nico means to me. Before I thought it was nothing but I know what it is now. 

I froze in walking, making Nico turn to look at me. "What's wrong?" He asked. I squinted a little. "Nothing," I answered. He nodded and we continued walking. 

"Wait Nico." I said, stopping once more. He stood in front of me now. He looked up at me, me being two inches higher. "What's wrong?" Nico asked. 

"Uh. Why were you breaking up with will?" I asked, suddenly really curious.

Nicos POV   
*flashback*

"Hey uh will. We need to talk." I said, escaping Wills grasp. Will smiled and took a few steps towards me. He slung his arm around my shoulder. I wrestled out of it and he frowned. 

We where on my cabin steps by now. "About what?" He asked. 

I but my lip. It was hard to explain. I didn't feel anything towards him anymore. I kept telling myself that "he" wasn't into me that Will was but I dunno lately. 

My feeling towards "him" were getting stronger. I couldn't go with this anymore. 

"I think we should break up." 

Will frowned and stepped closer to me. "What. Why?" He asked, glaring. "I swear if its that Valdez kid then he's going to pay." I froze. Suddenly will grabbed my arms and pressed am against the wall. I lifted my leg to try and kick him but he stepped on my foot. 

He looked me right in the eye. "I swear Valdez is having another early death." Then he leaned forward, slamming his lips onto mine. I screamed as I tried to wiggle out but my screaming just allowed will to deepen the kiss. I successfully shoved him off with my body long enough to scream "WILL STOP!" It came out louder than I wanted. Will glared and grabbed my arms again. He was still on my toes. He held my arms with one hand and the other pulled on my hair, forcing me into the kiss. 

I screamed, tears falling out my eyes until Will was pulled off. Leo punched him.   
~~~present~~~

"Uh," I said, looking at Leo. What was I supposed to say? I broke up with my boyfriend cos I have a huge crush on you? No! "Uh. I-he. I don't think---didn't feel anything for him anymore. I think I feel something for someone else."

Leo nodded and we continued walking. Suddenly he was hovering right over my shoulder. "May I ask who this crush is~? He asked. I blushed and pushed him away a little. 

"You can ask, but I can't promise an answer." I said. He frowned and put his hands together like he was praying and pouted. "Please?" He asked. 

I bit my lip. I don't what made me do it. If I had a clear head I wouldn't have done it. Whatever made me do it, I think I sorta of like it. 

My hands grabbed Leo's shirt and pulled him down into a kiss. It was short and quick. I pulled away as quick as possible. I turned the other, blushing when I felt his hand on my shoulder. 

I froze. "Nico?" Leo asked. I bit my bottom lip. "Are you okay?" He asked. I continued walking forward, knocking his hand off mine. I felt his presence next to me but I ignored it. 

"Are you gonna say anything or just stand there?" I asked quietly. I felt him move around a bit me hind me. "Uh. Well. What do you expect me to say? 'Wow finally. The guy I've had a crush on for three months goes up and kissed me only after he was sexually harassed by his boyfriend so I'm pretty sure he just looking for someone else?'" Leo was yelling a little now. 

I cringed. I turned to face him. "Will only did that because I was breaking up with him because I felt. Feelings towards you. And--wait. Three months?" 

Neutral POV

Leo froze in his spot. Shit, he thought. Nico looked at him. 

"Uh. Wha-uh. I said thaaaat?? I don't remember thaaaat. Uh." Then Leo turned and ran to bunker nine. 

Nico chased after him. "Leo Valdez that's not how you avoid a conversation!!!" He yelled as he chased after him. Leo ran into the bunker and nico followed him. 

Suddenly nico was lightly pressed against te wall. Leo bit his lip as he bent his head down. 

'Omigid is this happening? Don't tell me this is a dream. What's happeningwhatshapoenigwhatsappening???' Nico thought rapidly. 

Leo's lips met bios but only for a few seconds. Suddenly yhey heard a squeal at the door. They both immediately reddened and pulled back as they saw piper dancing In the doorway. 

"Finally. Fi-fi-finally. Whoop de doopity. Finally!" She sang. Leo stepped forward. "Uh. Hey pipes. Could you maybe come back some other time?" Leo asked, jittery. Piper smiled and nodded. 

Almost the moment she left, nico hugged Leo. Leo smiled and kissed his forehead. 

"What does this make us?" Leo asked. Nico shrugged, keeping his hands around Leo. . "Whatever you want it too." He answered. Leo smiled again and whispered. "Boyfriends." Nicos smiled too and nodded. They walked out of the bunker hand in hand. 

When they sat down at the dinner table, annabeth stared at them. She smiled and turned to the rest of them. 

"Lets all go to my cabin since its empty to practice together. That way well be ready for tomorrow." Percy said. He glanced at Leo and Nico and smirked at their appearance together. 

The all nodded and got up to Percy's cabin. When they got inside there were two basses and a guitar leaning against the wall, two microphone stands, and drum set with two seats and a triangle on a seat. 

They all walked in and went to their stations. Nico sat in the seat next to Leo, which Leo scooted closer to him. Jason went up to the microphones with annabeth. Percy picked up a guitar while Hazel and Piper poked theirs up. Frank, actually very happy he didn't have a hue part, picked up the triangle. 

"I'm pretty sure I got the notes down but I also practiced Nothing Left To Say by Imagine Dragons. In case we win. Should we practice that one to? I know that was like very ones first song." Piper said. 

Everyone nodded. And nico hit a few drum pads. "Yeah I got the notes." Jason smiled as Percy and Hazel started. Piper joined in slowly. Leo and nico took turns hitting notes. Jason inhaled and gripped the mic.   
(I recommend listening to nothing left to say by imagine dragons if you can as this plays. Or listen before so you know the lines and stuff)

"Who knows. How long. I've been awake now?  
The shadows on my wall don’t sleep.  
They keep calling me, beckoning," then annabeth added in the background a faint "beckoning becoming becoming."  
"Who knows, what’s right? The lines keep getting thinner.  
My age has never made me wise.  
But I keep pushing on and on and on and on  
There’s nothing left to say now,"  
"Oh oh"  
"There's nothing left to say now,"  
"Oh oh"  
"I’m giving up, giving up, hey, hey, giving up now   
I'm giving up, giving up. Hey hey.  
Below my soul, I feel an engine.  
Collapsing as it sees the pain  
If I could only shut it out.  
I’ve come too far to see the end now.  
Even if my way is wrong  
But I keep pushing on and on and on and on  
There’s nothing left to say now,"  
"Oh oh"  
"There's nothing left to say now."  
"Oh oh."  
"I’m giving up, giving up, hey, hey, giving up now  
I'm giving up, giving up. Hey hey. Giving up now. " then suddenly Jason knocked the microphone down. 

He blushed and looked up when suddenly a cheer was heard all around the cabin. The eight of them looked up in question as they put their instruments down and walked outside. 

The /entire/ camp was out there clapping. Jason blushed again and whispered to Percy. "How long do you think they were there?"

Connors POV 

I was sitting and talking to Travis. We had both wanted to do the sing-off, but neither of us could sing. Suddenly we heard a familiar guitar line and we stood up. 

"Our favorite song,"  
"In the whole universe"  
"Is that?"  
"Nothing Left To Say by,"  
"Imagine Dragons?" 

Tyler popped his head. "No it's just a completely random song that sounds the exact same." He rolled his eyes. "Lets go check it out." 

The whole Hermes cabin ran out to the noise when we noticed it coming from Percy's cabin. I pressed my ear against the door as more campers joined. 

"They sound really good!" Travis whispered to me. I pressed my finger to my lips but nodded. I was listening in pure joy as my favorite song played almost better than the original by the seven and nico. 

"I'm giving up, giving up hey hey. Giving up now." Then there was a screech of a microphone. I clapped and so did everyone else outside. I backed up away from the door and back onto the crowd. 

Leo's POV. 

When I popped my head out, there muste been the whole camp clapping. And for us!! I wiggled through my friends and bowed in front of everyone. I heard laughter then nico linked his arm with mine. Jason do on the other side until we formed a line with linked arms. We bowed. If this was the reaction we got from practice I couldn't wait to see the actual thing. 

I turned to the others. "Do you guys want to go to bunker nine where we could be soundproofed so no one steals our song? Or something." I asked. Everyone nodded. My drum kit was already in there, those other ones had been Percy's. I waited for the others to get the mics and stuff and we headed to bunker nine. I looked at nico and grabbed his hand. I could feel the others watching but the only thing that mattered was nico gripping back and smiling at me. As we walked into bunker nine, Percy broke the since that had formed. 

"Hey is this where you and nico make out?" He asked. I blsuhed and sent a fireball at him. He ducked, the ends of his hairs getting singed. 

Percy laughed and nodded. "I'll take that as a yes." 

Piper leaned towards my face smiling. "Is it official? Are you boyfriend and g-boyfriend?" She asked. I smiled and wrapped my arm around my Ghost King. "Yes." I said and pecked nico on the cheek. Nico blsuhed and his his forming smile. 

Hazel grabbed nicos hands. "You have no idea how long Leo's liked you! He's told us an we were scheming a plan to real you two apart! Uh. I mean. Uh. Hazel! Oh look. I'm needed." She pointed to frank and backed up. "Over. Here." And she hugged frank. 

I smiled as we all went to our stations. We practiced for a few hours, wanting to perfect it. After a while, Jason got used to it be started adding dance moves along with it. Nico and I would jam out on the drums and shake our heads in shoulder in beat. Piper, having the less experience, played the least amount of bass in the song. But she didn't care. It gave her time to show off her dance skills. Annabeth having already been comftable, had walked up and danced with Percy as he played the guitar. Frank walked around star, hitting the triangle and occasionally switching to tamborine as he danced. Hazel laughed at us as she plate the bass and tried to dance at the same time. Around dinner time we got all our equipment and brought it to the campfire station. We had to drop off our stuff there cos we did the sing off right after dinner. We saw a lot of stuff, like costumes and guitars and a, uh. Piano? 

I suddenly remembers something. "Hey, guys. Look what I made!" I pulled out the stickers and t-shirts I made. It had a gold coin on it that said "Heroes Of Olympus"  
(The thing on the side of ever HoO book)

I handed each of them a shirt and told them not to put it on until later. Then I put the largest sticker on my bottom drum, and one each of the guitars and basses. I added a small sticker to the sides of the microphones and added one to franks tamborine. 

The dinner horn rang and we ran to the tables. "These shirts are amazing!" Annabeth said as she tucked her in her pants. The others had stuffed theirs with the stuff. I smiled. 

Nico looked at me as we ran. "When did you make those?" He asked. I shrugged. "Last night. It was easy and quick." He nodded and we arrived the dining pavilion. 

*after dinner*

Neutral POV 

All the campers went to the campfire area excited. Only seven groups were performing. 

Everyone sat down as grouos started preforming. 

First was the Gardner cabin singing "let it grow" from the Lorax movie. Everytime they said "grow" they made another plant spring from the ground. 

Then second was Drew, and two girls. They sang "Steroe Heart" singing horribly off key and only singing Adam's part correctly. 

Third was some Apollo kids. There was three of them. A girl sat strumming a guitar, a boy strumming another background guitar and the third singing "wouldn't mind it" by he is we. 

Fourth was a group of hub tresses just laughing while they sang "Single Ladies." Thalia was the most recognized as she shook her hips laughing. 

Fifth was Reyna, who was visiting from camp Jupiter, singing "Makes You Stronger" and as she shook her hips she belted out the line "what doesn't kill you makes you strongerrrr" and to everyone's surprise she sang really good. 

Sixth was a duet by Harley and some other younger kid. They sang "Better In Stereo" by Dove Cameron. They mostly just jumped and laughed the whole time. 

And seventh was the eight of them. They quickly set their stuff up as fast as possible. Nico scanned the camp and Leo squeezed his hand. Will, from almost across the camp, glared. 

Jason grabbed the microphone. "Uh we're called The Heroes of Olympus!" He pointed at his shirt. "And were singing Teenagers by My Chemical Romance." 

He turned to Percy who started as soon as Jason did. 

"They're gonna clean up your looks. With all the lies in the book. To make a citizen out if you. Because they sleep with a gun. And keep and eye on you son. So they can watch all the things you do." 

Leo hit the drum note in pattern as Frank hit his tamborine and piper and hazel joined. 

"Because the drugs never work! They gonna give you a smirk. Cos they got methods of keeping you, clean. Their gonna rip up your head. Your aspirations to shreds. Another cock in the murder machine." 

They all smiled as they started dancing in beat of the music. The whole camp started cheering. "They said all, teenagers scare, the living shit out if me. They could care less, as long as someplace bleed. So darken your clothes, or strike a violent pose. Maybe they'll leave you alone but not me." 

They continued with the song, annabeth joining evey now and then, Percy rocking out on his guitar. Piper and Hazel jamming out on the bass. Frank animal shifting every now and then. Nico and Leo crossing each others arms and occasionally throwing the drum sticks up and catching them. Jason was singing with a lot of determination now, he was dancing at the same time. 

They finished the song and they while camp erupted into cheers. Chiron smiled and walked up to their mic. "We'll its clear who wins. THE HEROES OF OLYMPUS!!!" 

Leo hugged Nico and spun him in a circle. The rest high fived. Chiron turned to them. "You guys should sing more. Ill allow you guys to sing everyfriday if you want." They all smiled and nodded. 

The rest if the night was spent hugging cheering and celebrating with snacks Chiron brought front the mortal world. 

It was the best night ever.

**Author's Note:**

> HOPE YOU ENJOYED. no I didn't like making will a jerk but I had to make the story happen. If you want more ill add more as long as you give me ideas.


End file.
